Die Jagd auf den Archon
Die Jagd auf den Archon ist die sechste Hauptmission in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Erhalt Automatisch nach Eine hoffnungsvolle Spur. Ablauf Vehn Terev Mit dem Wissen über Meridian in der Tasche fliegt man nach Kadara im Govorkam-System, um Vehn Terev zu finden. Er ist der Schlüssel zum Flaggschiff des Archons. Im Anflug wird man von einem Kontakt angefunkt: Man solle sich mit dem Kontakt "Shena" im Kralla's Song treffen. Im Krallas wartet man an der Bar, bis jemand namens Reyes Vidal kommt und erklärt, dass er "Shena" sei. Die Anführerin der Verbannten, Sloane Kelly, will Vehn Terev töten, um ihre Beliebtheit zu steigern. Der Widerstand dagegen will Vehn jedoch lebend, um ihn zu verhören. So über die Situation aufgeklärt, begibt man sich nun in das Hauptquartier der Exilanten. Dort trifft man die ehemalige Sicherheitschefin der Nexus, Sloane Kelly. Sie will wissen, was ein Pathfinder hier mache, was man wahrheitsgemäß beantworten kann oder auch nicht. Im letzteren Fall muss man gehen. Sagt man die Wahrheit, gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten: Sloane erlaubt Ryder zu Vehn zu gehen, denn sein Tod stehe ohnehin fest, oder man lehnt diese Einigung ab. Hat man sich mit Sloane geeinigt, geht man durch die Wachen der Verbannten zum Gefängnis. Kam es hingegen zu keiner Einigung, trifft man Reyes außerhalb des Gebäudes, der den Code für einen anderen Zugang zum Gefängnis besitzt. Auf welchem Wege man nun auch hinein gelangt ist, Vehn erzählt, dass er den Kett-Transponder, von dem er seine Befehle erhalten hat, in den Badlands versteckt hat. Mit diesem Wissen begibt man sich in die Badlands zum markierten Punkt. Wenn man den Transponder gefunden hat, besitzt er keine Energie mehr. Wieder an Bord der Tempest hat Drack eine Besprechung einberufen. Es gibt Unruhen in der kroganischen Kolonie auf Elaaden, ebenso erwähnt Peebee das Gesetzlose über Aktivitäten im Remav-System geredet haben. Es empfiehlt sich die Suche nach dem Flaggschiff ruhen zu lassen, um sich den anderen Problemen zu widmen. Flaggschiff des Archons Wieder an Bord der Tempest begibt man sich zu Gil. Nach ein paar Handgriffen hat er ein Signal gefunden, dessen Ursprung SAM nachverfolgen kann: Im Tafeno-System; dort ist nicht nur das Flaggschiff des Archons, sondern auch die Arche Parssero. Damit ist dieses Rätsel geklärt. Ryder kontaktiert die Moshae, worauf diese erwähnt, dass die Reliquie von Meridian im privaten Quartier des Archons zu finden sei. Allerdings sind die Parserro und das Flaggschiff des Archons miteinander verbunden. Ryder meint daher, dass es das Beste wäre, zuerst in die Arche zu gehen, um dann das Flaggschiff zu entern. An Bord der Arche untersucht Ryder den großen Bildschirm. Der Besatzung der Arche ist es gelungen, eine versteckte Nachricht aufzuzeichnen. Diese Nachricht stammt von Lumont Hayjer, dem Captain der Arche. Sie lautet, dass der Pathfinder gefunden werden muss. Im Verbindungsgang zu einem anderen Bereich zeigt sich ein beunruhigender Anblick. Die Kett haben bereits Stase-Kapseln entfernt. Ryder meint allerdings, dass es am einfachsten wäre, alle zu retten, indem die ganz Arche weggeflogen wird. Am anderen Ende des Ganges scannt Ryder einen toten Salarianer. Laut medizinischem Log handelt es sich um Zevin Raeka, Pathfinder der Salarianer. Allerdings ist der Tote männlich, Raeka hingegen ist weiblich. Es scheint, dass Raeka ihren Tod inszeniert hat um abzutauchen. In der Stasis-Kapsel des Toten ist tatsächlich der salarianische Pathfinder. Sie erzählt, dass der Captain der Arche den Vorschlag hatte, SAM abzuschalten und Raeka unter der normalen Bevölkerung zu verstecken. Ryder weist sie an, genug Leute zu wecken, um die Arche in Sicherheit zu bringen. Nachdem Ryder in einer der Röhren, die die beiden Schiffe verbinden, zum Flaggschiff gegangen ist, ist es an der Zeit, den Kett die Tür einzutreten. Nachdem der Raum gesichert ist, taucht Raeka auf. Sie will ihre Leute finden. Ryder hilft ihr, indem er einen Zugang öffnet, während Ryder die Reliquie von Meridian sucht. Auf dem Weg durch das Schiff kommt Ryder in den Hangar. Er ist voller Kett-Truppen. Sind diese erledigt geht es weiter. Im nächsten Bereich sieht man, dass die Geschütze auf die Stase-Bereiche der Arche gerichtet sind. Hier ist es ungewöhnlich ruhig, es riecht förmlich nach einem Hinterhalt und die Kett enttäuschen sie nicht. Während des Kampfes hilft Raeka von der oberen Ebene aus, sie muss sich allerdings nach einiger Zeit zurückziehen. Im nächsten Bereich findet Ryder die Salarianer hinter einer Scheibe. Nachdem Ryder mit der Konsole interagiert hat, sprechen die Pathfinder. Die Geschütze aus dem letzten Raum sind ein Problem. Einer von Raekas Begleiter hat die Idee einen EMP abzufeuern, das würde ihnen für die Flucht genug Zeit verschaffen. Weiter dem Weg folgend kommt Ryder in ein Labor, das sich als ein weiterer Hinterhalt entpuppt. Hinter einer Tür startet eine Sequenz: Ryders Trupp wird festgehalten. Der Archon ist darüber erfreut, dass er nun erfahren kann, wie Ryder die Relikte steuert. Das Feld hält nur lebende Materie fest. SAM schlägt vor, Ryders Herz anzuhalten um zu entkommen, einen anderen Weg gäbe es nicht. Nachdem Ryder gestorben und ins Leben zurückgekehrt ist, befreit er die anderen. Weiter dem Weg folgend entdeckt Ryder etwas Beunruhigendes: Ein Kroganer, der dem Aufstieg unterzogen wird. Schließlich erreicht Ryder das Privatquartier des Archons. Am Ende des Raums ist die Reliquie. Plötzlich zeigt sich der Archon als Hologramm. Er weiß nun, wie Ryder die Relikte steuert, und zwar durch SAM. Ryder lässt den EMP abfeuern. Aufgrund des darauffolgenden Energieausfalls kann sich der aufgestiegene Kroganer, genannt Behemoth, jedoch befreien. Sind er und einige Kett tot, verlässt Ryder den Raum. Raeka funkt Ryder an, sie hat ihre Leute gefunden, allerdings steckt sie fest und braucht Hilfe. Sogleich meldet SAM, dass er weitere Kroganer gefunden habe, die für den Aufstieg vorgesehen sind. Beide zu retten ist unmöglich, da der EMP nicht lange genug aktiv ist. Entscheidet sich Ryder für die Salarianer, trifft Ryder Raeka, auf Seite der Kroganer ist es Birtak. Gemeinsam mit der Verstärkung kämpft sich Ryder durch die Kett und befreit die Gefangenen. In der abschließenden Sequenz sieht man, wie Ryder mit den Gefangenen an Bord der Tempest entkommt, während die Parserro ebenfalls fliehen kann. Es folgt ein abschließenden Gespräch mit Raeka, falls die Salarianer gerettet wurden oder mit Hayjer, wenn man sich für die Rettung der Kroganer entschieden hat. Wenn die Kroganer gerettet wurden, sagt Hayjer, dass er aufgrund des Nachfolgeprotokolls Pathfinder sei. Allerdings hat Suvi beunruhigende Nachrichten: Der Archon hatte während Ryders Wiederbelebung Ryders Erinnerungen abgefangen. Er kennt nun Ryders großes Geheimnis. Belohnung * +3300 XP (nicht angezeigt) * +1000 ALP * Salarianischen Pathfinder als Alliierte/r für die letzte Schlacht Auswirkungen Raeka retten * +Raeka überlebt * +Salarianische Soldaten unterstützten Ryder in der letzten Schlacht * -Behemoths in Die Reise nach Meridian & Meridian: Der Weg nach Hause * -Drack ist erzürnt, dass seine Leute zurückgelassen wurden Kroganische Späher retten * +Späher unterstützen Ryder in der letzten Schlacht * +Drack ist dankbar, dass seine Leute gerettet wurden * +keine weiteren Kämpfe mit Behemoths * -Raeka stirbt * Die Mission Nakmor Drack: Ein großer Moment ist nur so verfügbar en:Hunting the Archon fr:Chasse à l'Archonte Kategorie:Priorisierte Operationen